The Forgotten Story: Prologue
by ZaChaos
Summary: There's barely much time left. And for the last time before we part, I need to reassure and convey to him my feelings before there's no chance left. This will be my farewell.
1. Chapter 1: Secret to Keep

chapter 1 : Secret to keep

"If this means I can save his life, I would gladly keep it a secret.  
>But is this what you really want?"<p>

Nowaki looked towards Misaki worriedly as the slightly shorter,  
>small figure trembled in front of him that seems so fragile.<p>

"The saddest thing that can happen is if he is no longer around in  
>my life anymore."<p>

Even if he no longer remember me, that's fine. Misaki throbbed in  
>pain as he tries to convince himself this is the best option. But in<br>fact, this is really the only way left.

"Besides, there is no other alternative left, isn't it?"

Nowaki looked at the smile Misaki forces himself to put on, a bitter  
>smile Misaki thought could hide away his pain from others. Fully<br>aware of that meaning behind the smile, Nowaki only wants to give  
>Misaki a hug and tell him there's no need to put a strong face here.<p>

"Misaki..." Dont bear this burden alone, Usami-san wont wish for  
>this as well, is what Nowaki wanted to say. But he swallowed it down<br>his throat, knowing this is only going to make it harder on Misaki.

There's only this one path left. There's no doubt in his mind that  
>Usami-san would choose to give up everything for Misaki, even his<br>life.

Misaki has no choice.

"I'll be here with Usagi-san tomorrow again"

"Please keep your promise!" Misaki reaffirmed his intention to  
>Nowaki with a darker tone that sounds like a threat than a request,<br>reinsuring that no words shall be leaked to Usagi. 

* * *

><p>If he knew, if he knew...Misaki swored in his heart that he would<br>never allow this to happen. His fist tightened with nails deepening  
>into his palm as he tries to grab on to that tiny hope even if he<br>knows that it is a double-edged sword.

But...just...for now, the thing he should do right now is to just  
>hide behind the mask and enjoyed the remaining short amount of time<br>left until the love magic disappear along with the midnight strike,  
>and along with the warmth of Usagi.<p>

"Usagi-san, I'm home"

Except that there is no glass slipper in this love story.

* * *

><p>The way back home is always filled with anticipation of joy, the joy<br>of seeing Hiroko saying "Okaeri". Though Hiroki doesnt smile alot,  
>but Nowaki knows him too well to be mistaken. He's just shy.<p>

But the air tonight feels tense and a sense of uneasiness falls upon  
>him. Scenes of life and death separation are common sight for<br>doctors and they tend to choose to neglect that feeling of their to  
>avoid getting emotional all the times, and he himself should be used<br>to it too.

But this time, he cant shut off the flood of emotion swirling in  
>his mind after seeing how Misaki 'planted' this hope, only to see<br>him destroy it himself, despite knowing the fate that awaits the  
>both of them.<p>

"This is too cruel to watch"

[Please keep your promise] Am I really going to be an accomplice in  
>this plan of his which is only going to hurt himself in the end.<br>Nowaki will never let Hiroki bear this pain alone, is what he can  
>only think of as he entered the house where Hiroki and him call<br>"Home".


	2. Chapter 2: Time Left

Chapter 2: Time left

The time that they have been through together seems so short, yet in  
>fact counted by days, it would have easily surpassed 1000 days.<p>

Exactly how many times have I told Usagi-san 'I love you'. One, two,  
>three...he's amazed that he actually can count with just that two<br>hands of his. Though this is nothing to be proud of, but something  
>to be regret about, Misaki thought.<p>

Even if I start saying today, I'll still never be able to make it  
>passed 100. Misaki chuckled staring into Usagi-san's face, that<br>flawless face of Usagi that has chosen him out of so many people in  
>Japan, how blessed and naive he has been in the past, never knowing<br>to cherish the daily love message spoken to him and thinking there's  
>always a next time to tell Usagi how much he loves him.<p>

"What are you chuckling at"

"Nothing...Usagi-san, I love you"

Usami surprised and delighted gave a wide grin on his face that will  
>charm any passerby, girls or guys, but it's one that only Misaki is<br>allowed to see and which only Misaki has the power to make it appear  
>on his face. He wondered what makes Misaki, the monk who rarely<br>speaks of such stuff, says it out so naturally without even any slightest  
>hesitation. Is today a big day? Nope, today's definitely isn't<br>any big day. Or has Misaki eaten something wrong? Nope, no one has  
>send any chocolate today.<p>

Then he remembered.

[Usami-san, we hoped that you can do the surgery as fast as  
>possible. It would be in your best interest to remove the tumour<br>before it developed any larger.

And as of now, the success rate of the operation is relatively high.  
>It's fortunate that it has been discovered in the early stages,<br>however the success rate will gradually decrease as time goes by. So  
>please make your decision quicky.]<p>

"Foolish boy"

There is no way I will leave you behind without me by your side. He  
>brushed through Misaki's soft, brownish hair from behind the sofa<br>and slowly makes his way down, hugging Misaki from behind, laying his  
>head onto Misaki's shoulder.<p>

"I wont die peacefully with you crying by my bed side when that  
>happens" Misaki hears Usagi's soft and comforting voice as it<br>travels directly into his ear loud and clear, making his heart pumps  
>even faster.<p>

"That's why the time when I'm gone will only happens, if you are  
>gone first." Usami knows deep inside when he said this, it's not out<br>of his love for Misaki, but his own selfishness. Misaki only belongs  
>to him, he wont allow Misaki to leave him behind and find a new love<br>even if he knew Misaki will never ever betray him, whether he's  
>alive or dead.<p>

But to Misaki, these voices of sweet messages only made it harder to  
>let go.<p>

Usagi-san, it hurts. It really hurts.

There's not much time left for the both of us. Mist begins to form in  
>Misaki's eyes as he think of how his Usagi wont be the same Usagi<br>after the operation.

I'll never ever be able to repay you back for all that you have

given me. All those times that you keep reassuring me that our love  
>is inseparable and give me confident to believe in you and myself.<p>

"Usagi-san, I love you"

No matter how many times I said this wont be enough. It will never  
>ever be enough to keep you by my side anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>["Misaki, I have to tell Usami-san.<p>

It's not fair for Usami-san to not know the consequences of the  
>operation when he's the one who has to undergo it."Nowaki cant<br>bear to see the pair going on like this, especially after what  
>Hiroki told him last night.<p>

["Are you belittling me?

Are our relationship so weak that you cant even trust me enough to

share your burdens with me?"]

Nowaki's uneasiness forced these words out of Hiroki who dont  
>usually express himself in their daily normal lives. But Nowaki<br>really appreciate Hiroki in a way that Hiroki is always the first  
>one to notice a change in Nowaki, bad or good. And it's because of<br>this that he has a better idea of what he is doing.

"So this plan of yours is to know let Usami-san knows that he is  
>going to lose part of his memories after the surgery"<p>

"..."

"And then, what happens after that?"

"..."

"Do you think Usagi-San will still take on this surgery if he knows  
>that he may forgets about me after the surgery"<p>

Misaki argued in a loud voice, vesting out all his anger onto  
>Nowaki. Who does he think he is, thinking that he knows what is the<br>best for both me and Usagi.

"I'm regretful, but you have to know.  
>Usami-san's circumstance is where the tumour is pressing on the<br>nerves cell in the brain. Usami-san will definitely lose his  
>memories, with or without the surgery. It's just a matter of time.<p>

Slowly forgetting everything while staying alive or to stay alive  
>forgetting everything in a snap. It's his choice, not yours."<p>

Usami-san has the right to know his fate, including how his choice  
>affect Misaki's fate as well, Nowaki deeply believed in this and<br>hoped the harsh words can affect Misaki's decision.

Why does both choices lead to the same ending...I dont want Usagi-  
>san to forget about me.<p>

"I wont give Usagi-san even the slightest chance of hesitation" If  
>neither choices can give both of us a happy ending... let me decide<br>for him one that at least lead to his.

Usagi-san will still be able to smile even if he forgets everything  
>about me. He won't remember anything, and then what will happen to<br>me, what should I do then ... Misaki's anger turned into  
>desperation, a sense of hopelessness spread through his body,<br>weakening his limps as he slipped to the floor.

Misaki wants to think optimistically, a ray of miracle may happen  
>that he still remembers. But fairy tales dont just appear<br>out of nowhere. The higher the hope one holds, the harder one falls.

Droplets began to slip onto the floor from the figure on the ground  
>in Nowaki's office. Nowaki was set in his mind to persuade Misaki,<br>but looking at how Misaki is of right now, he became unsure of  
>whether if he is doing the right thing.<p>

He does not have the right to interfere in this matter if Misaki  
>does not agree and given Misaki's emotional status right now, any<br>words said wont be heard. And what if what he did now really only  
>worsen the situation like how Misaki describe it, is he able to take<br>responsibility of that...if Usami-san insist on not taking on the  
>operation.]<p>

Nowaki-san, thanks for keeping your promise. I'm grateful to you.

* * *

><p>Lying next to Usagi-san on the king-size bed, Misaki took his time<br>to take a good look at his lover in the dark silent room filled with  
>toys and bears. Long eyelashes, straight upturned nose, thick lip<br>with slight square jaw. His lover is indeed a stunning man.

Usagi-san has always been an attractive man in his eyes ever since  
>Takahiro introduced Usami Akihiko to his life. Composed and<br>surrounded by a majestic aura, Misaki was mesmerised by him even  
>though he disliked his arrogant.<p>

Funny how things turned out now, he was inspired to become a  
>great man like Usagi-san then, but yet turned out to be the<br>complete opposite of him.

Furthermore, he ended up as the lover of this man after a  
>twist of story. How he wished this is the end of that fairy tale<br>story. Happily Ever After...is still far away.


	3. Chapter 3: Nearing the End

Chapter 3: Nearing the end

The first snowfall in the city is always filled with excitement for  
>many. The signal to the start of a cold weather, where everyone on<br>the street starts to have a change of fashion. The signal to the  
>endless fun snowball fight with the one closest to them.<br>And the signal to the upcoming Christmas celebration, where Misaki  
>and Akihiko always spent time together, enjoying each other's company<br>and hard-thought presents.

But this December snow has a different meaning to Misaki. It seems  
>more like a reminder to Misaki that time is ticking away seconds by<br>seconds.

* * *

><p>["I have decided to take the surgery right after Christmas"<p>

"..."

1 month have passed since Usagi-san has learnt of the tumour,  
>Misaki already knew this was going to come sooner or later. He was<br>prepared to hear this, but when it comes to acceptance, he cant help  
>but hope to delay this news even further back even if it means<br>delaying Usagi-san treatment. He felt guilty for even having this  
>thought but the acceptance of this news mean he has to accept<br>everything that will be coming, including the fact that Usagi-san  
>may not remember him any longer.<p>

"Dont you worry, I'll be fine"

"..."

"I'll definitely be back by new year. And we will go the temple  
>again this new year, I promised you"<p>

But Usagi-san , it's not just this year, I want to go with you to  
>the temple every new year. I want to celebrate with you on every<br>valentine day, every birthday of yours, every small and big days  
>with you.<p>

"Not just this new year. It's every new year"

Misaki said in a jokingly, light tone but his redden and teary eyes  
>betrayed him. Yet he stubbornly refused to let it flow off.<p>

Akihiko understood the seriousness in the seemingly joking tone, and  
>held Misaki into a tight hug as if he never ever want to let go of<br>the person in it.

"Yup, it's every new year" I'll never let you go.

Misaki, wait for me.

I'll be back.]

* * *

><p>Tomorrow's Christmas. The last 2 nights that remained till all<br>things he thought he knew until now disappear, just like how the sun  
>disappear from the sky horizon he is looking at right now. Once the<br>glittery, sparkling sun sets, darkness sets in erasing the once  
>orangish-red horizon. Except that the sun that belongs to Misaki may<br>never rise again.

He held firmly of the box he has in his hands as he patiencely waits  
>for his sun.<p>

Misaki turned his face away from the balcony as he heard the  
>familiar footstep sounds. And there he is, his sun slowly walking<br>down the stairs towards him, like a prince approaching his princess.  
>Misaki looked closely at Usagi-san, remembering him for this one<br>last christmas that Usagi dressed up specially for him. Dressed in a  
>blue collared stripe shirt, covered in a navy coat and the black<br>wollen scarf he personally knitted and given as one of the Christmas  
>present.<p>

Misaki recalled back to the times where he complained numerous times  
>trying to figure the knit-knot of the scarf. But seeing at how<br>delighted the receiver is, just makes everything seems so much worth it.

There's no gift better than a smile specially for him from the one he love.


	4. Chapter 4: Once Again

Chapter 4: Once again

Silently, snowflakes began falling from the pitch starless night  
>sky, gradually piling up snow on the road where a red car sped<br>through. Sitting within is that of a young man in his twenties with  
>an innocent face staring into that endless sky and a man in his<br>thirties that is holding a gentle warm smile driving in this  
>tranquil night sky. Silent filled the atmosphere, yet neither felt<br>anything unusual or awkward. They are like an old couple that has  
>grown used to each other company that any excessive words is not of<br>necessity at this current moment.

Looking through the car window that's slowly getting misted by the  
>melting flakes that dropped onto it, varies light decorations get<br>refracted through the water droplets into the eyes of Misaki.  
>Everything outside seems so mystical, just like the lives of both<br>usagi-san and his. How they first met via his brother, how he  
>realized his brother and usagi-san relationship, how their<br>relationship ended and how he and usagi-san comes to the point they  
>are right now.<p>

Let this quiet moment continues on into infinity, Misaki wishes  
>towards the non-existence stars as the car gradually head towards<br>the theme park they once came before long ago.

* * *

><p>Despite the falling snow, the theme park continues to operate as<br>normal. Akihiko lets out a sigh of relief, but anyway even if it  
>decided to stop, he will still use all his connection and powers to<br>make sure it continues operating tonight and pass tonight.

"Misaki, lets go" Akihiko looked at his dear lover gently and  
>reached out his hand towards Misaki.<p>

Misaki looked at that hand with hesitation. There's no unwillingness  
>in him, but he is too wary of how they will appears in the eyes of<br>others. They are not a normal couple.

If I have been born a girl, everything would be that much simpler.

Yet Misaki still held his hand forward to Usagi's, raising his  
>held-down head and looking into usagi's eyes firmly with a smile,<br>fingers intertwining with usagi's tightly. "Let's go"

But things are fine as they are now, even if i'm not a girl, we are  
>still in love.<p>

* * *

><p>Within the cabin of the Ferris wheel, Usagi-san quietly sat at one<br>corner of the seats with sad, empty eyes that seems like an  
>insecured cat that has been abandoned and it frightened me. Back<br>then, I had a feeling if I dont say something, we are only going to  
>stray further and further away from each other. I never ever wanted<br>that.

At that time, I didnt realise what Usagi-san has been worrying about  
>until then. Usagi-san has been uneasy all this time and always<br>thinking of me before him. I was the one who misunderstood, the one  
>who didnt know anything was me.<p>

Though I dont get what love meant, but these are the words I really  
>wanted to say to him then.<p>

["Don't worry, Usagi-san.

I really love you"

"If I really hated you, I wouldn't have stayed with you until now

already"]

Till now, I still dont get what love means, but I know I'm the cause  
>of Usagi's expression back then and it pains me. He's not as strong<br>as I thought he was, Usagi-san is a normal person in love just as I  
>am, and we are nothing, but just fragile beings. That's when I<br>realised my feelings to want to stay beside him and protect him.

Usagi-san is that one and only.

And here we are, back to that same place, within the cabin that held  
>a piece of our precious memories. The tokyo tower that shines bright<br>red in the far distance is still the same as always. But we are no  
>longer the us we were once before, confused and insecure. We are<br>fully aware of our feelings for each other.

And for the last time before we part, I need to reassure and convey to  
>him my feelings before there's no chance left. This will be my<br>farewell.

* * *

><p>This place holds a deep meaning to me. This is where Misaki<br>reassured me his feelings.

["Misaki, it may be a good idea if you stop involving yourself with  
>me"<p>

"i dont want to hurt you, Misaki"

"What scares me the most is losing you, Misaki"]

Back then, I felt uneasy. Misaki doesn't reject my advancement, yet  
>he won't mention any of his feelings towards me. I was anxious.<br>I really want to know how Misaki felt towards me, even a simple  
>'like' would be enough, that's why I kept forcing these words and<br>myself onto Misaki. Begging for a tiny hope that he will return  
>these feelings.<p>

But what I failed to realise is his thoughts back then. A young  
>teenager for the first time falling in love, what's more with me, a<br>person of the same sex and much older than he is. He must have been  
>more confused than how I was back then.<p>

We were both ignorant back then.

I thought I was only forcing myself onto Misaki, and even thought of  
>saying my goodbye to him in this cabin. If this was really the case,<br>I rather choose to set him free before we go any deeper  
>until I cant let him go. I rather choose to die of heartbreak now.<p>

But Misaki is a much stronger kid than what I thought he is. I  
>really underestimated him...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Fireworks

Chapter 5: Fireworks

As the firework get sets up in the sky, no matter how brilliantly it  
>bloomed out, at this moment, Misaki only had his eyes onto Usagi.<p>

"Neh, Usagi-san remember what I said here before"

"About how you totally don't understand English?"

"Hey, that's not it."

"..." Akihiko chuckled out loud. I know, how can I not remember. How  
>can i ever forget the words Misaki said to me here, it's one of the<br>happiest memory I have in my entire life.

I can't imagine a life without you, Misaki.

Ironically, seeing his laugh seems to blew away the slight annoyance  
>Misaki felt, caused by that same individual. A simple laugh from the<br>loved one is really a cure for all unhappiness.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san"<p>

"..." A serious face on Misaki replaced Usagi-san laughter with a  
>worried look. Misaki cant help but laugh at the tense atmosphere<br>Usagi-san create in this cabin, when he's about to do something  
>really serious.<p>

"Usagi-san, you worry too much. What I'm gonna say isn't bad"

Misaki said in a teasing tone, enjoying every seconds of this  
>moment.<p>

"It's not pointless" It's never a pointless thing if it matters  
>Misaki.<p>

Thump thump, the heartbeat keeps beating faster and louder. Does it  
>belongs to mine or usagi's? Or is it the both of us?<p>

Misaki's mind flashes back their past as he stood up and bent down  
>on one knee, continuing with the plan he was executing with.<p>

Regardless of how much pain we have been through, we have made it  
>past this far till now. And now I will like to say to you,<p>

"Usagi-san, I love you. Will you marry me" Opening the box he has  
>been keeping in his pocket, Misaki said this words unable to control the<br>tears he's been holding back till now. Is this tears for the happiness he's  
>feeling right now or one for the future he knows that awaits him, Misaki<br>doesn't know anymore.

Our fate has brought us this far, and now it's time for me to close this  
>story with a happily ever after full-stop before the new story begins for<br>you and me as strangers.

* * *

><p>"Misaki" this surprise is something Akihiko never expected from the<br>shy Misaki. His Misaki has really has grown up.

Bending down his knees, he gently lifted his fingers to Misaki's  
>face, removing away the tears droplets that slipped off to Misaki's<br>cheeks.

"These tears will be your last.

I'll never let you drop another tear in the future.

Entrust your future to me, Misaki"

"Why does it seem like you are the one proposing now?" Misaki  
>laughed while tears continue to fall. This must be the tears of<br>happiness, Misaki thought.

Hanging the necklaces of ring, which carved U.A. & T.M on both rings,  
>over each other necks, they swear their oath of marriage under the night sky<br>that's blooming in sparkles of fireworks.


	6. Chapter 6: Farewell

Chapter 6: Farewell

The first night of Xmas seems to come too soon, not slowing down any  
>time for the pair of lovers.<p>

One who knew that tomorrow is the end of his fairy story and has  
>abandoned hope for any miracle, yet continues to pray for the safety<br>of his loved one.

One who prayed for himself to be safe for the sake of the one he  
>loved, to be by his loved one's side forever and after.<p>

Both completely in love with each other and wishes for the same  
>prayer, yet completely unaware of each other's intentions.<p>

And the harsh night just passed by like how it should with each  
>seconds ticking by with every thousand milliseconds. What is fated<br>to happen, no one has the ability to stop it, but to helplessly  
>stand there and see everything occurs, not able to resist it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Misaki, I'll be back soon. And by then, I won't ever say goodbye<br>again" Akihiko brushed through Misaki's fling and laid a soft kiss  
>onto his lover's forehead.<p>

"Remember I'm with you no matter where I am" Akihiko held tightly  
>onto the ring in his necklace, making a promise to himself that he<br>must be back by Misaki's side.

Slowly closing the door behind him, Akihiko heads towards his fate  
>in the hospital, leaving Misaki alone in his room not aware that<br>this night will be the last time they are going to see each other.

* * *

><p>Misaki awoke in the morning, only to find Usagi-san missing. He<br>searched over the entire house, repeating over and over again the  
>name of his loved one.<p>

But there's no one left in this house beside him and Suzuki-san.

"Usagi-san, baka" Misaki knew exactly where Usagi-san has gone, but  
>he can't bring himself to face the Usagi-san now. He knew it's too late,<br>the operation should have ended by now and his fragile heart's too  
>weak to accept things as it is now.<p>

He should have forgotten me by now. Not a single memory will be  
>left. It's too late... Tears started dripping down like a tap that<br>someone has forgotten to close.

["This tears will be your last.

I'll never let you drop another tear in the future"]

"Liar" liar, liar, liar...

Sobbing noises echoed through the empty house until a certain person  
>can't resist his tiring eyelids from shutting down, bringing along<br>his broken heart to his sleep.

* * *

><p>The evening sky shone through the window into the living room,<br>brightening the space up except for the heart of Misaki.

Misaki sat restlessly on the sofa in the living room, looking at the  
>missed calls he has gotten from Nowaki. More than 30 missed calls<br>since this morning, he wanted to return his call but he don't know  
>how he should react to his call.<p>

Telling him i'm fine when i'm not fine.

Telling him it's okay when I'm not okay.

Crying wont solve anything.

Laughing is not what i'm capable of now.

"Forget about it!"

Misaki lies on the sofa, hugging Suzuki-san for comfort. But the  
>warmth he longs for isn't there, that warmth that belongs to Usagi-<br>san. Misaki wants to forget everything about Usagi-san, every single  
>memories they once shared only hurts his heart more and more as if<br>it has been pierced through thousands and thousands of times.

Everything in this house kept reminding him of Usagi-san. The  
>working table he used to write his novels on, the dining table they<br>used to dine together, the living room where they shared their  
>intimate moments at, the room where he and usagi-san shared their<br>countless nights together... and the Xmas tree they spent time  
>decorating it together is still shining brightly right infront of him.<p>

And the box below it!

Misaki was sure it wasn't there before. Then it must have been  
>Usagi-san.<p>

Despite wanting to forget about Usagi-san, Misaki knows that he is  
>only lying to himself. That's no way he can ever forget a person<br>like him, arrogant and inconsiderate.

[To my dear Misaki. From Usagi Akihiko]

Misaki picked up the card that fell from the box he put on the  
>living room table and anxiously flipped open the card that his lover<br>has written to him, to once more feel his existence surrounding him  
>as if he was still around.<p>

[Misaki, by the time you read this letter, my operation should has  
>ended. And my fate set.<p>

Please forgive me for my cowardness for leaving without saying a  
>word. Every moment with you only makes it even harder to say<br>goodbye, and I chose to run away.

I'm scared of leaving you behind, I'm afraid of seeing you cry. But  
>I'm most terrified that I won't be able to make it back to your side<br>anymore. I really am selfish.

I get jealous and hurt easily too. And my greed for your love messes  
>things up. There's too much things that made meundeserving of your<br>love. But you accepted all that of me, not just the talented novelist  
>that world sees of me, including the timid me full of flaws.<p>

Someone said there's no future in our relationship. But haven't we  
>made it past so far. Please know that there's not even a slightest<br>doubt in me, our love doesn't need others' acknowledgement. Please  
>know that I felt blessed to have met you, you who shared my joy and<br>pain with, you who's always thinking for me, and you who taught me I  
>can still love.<p>

There's no such a person in the world I wanted to treasure as much  
>as before as now.<p>

If you have the same feelings as I have, please open the box. It's  
>my Xmas present to you and a prove of my faith to you.<p>

I love you, Misaki.

Wait for me. I'll be back.

Usagi Akihiko]

I too am selfish. I hid everything, thinking it's for your best  
>interest. But in the end, it was only me.<p>

The writings gradually became unreadable with drop of tears that  
>smudged the ink. Misaki anxiously uses his sleeve to dry the piece<br>of paper Usagi-san left behind for him.

"Sorry...for not telling you everything.

Sorry... for betraying your trust.

Sorry... for letting go of your hands"

His hands reached trembling towards the box, the present Usagi-san  
>has prepared for him.<p>

Opening the box and taking a look at the present within, Misaki cant  
>hold onto the barrier he placed in his heart as it shattered into pieces,<br>his redden eyes get once more over-crowded with tears. The box  
>inevitably fallen onto the ground.<p>

He sobbed bitterly, drowning in sadness. The once robust Misaki,  
>full of spirit has now been reduced to nothing, but a pale, delicate<br>being.

And a piece of marriage paper lies on the ground, lonely with one  
>signature, awaiting its partner to complete the circle.<p>

Prologue. End


End file.
